In the technology trend of software defined radio (for example), the reconfigurability of radio frequency (RF) network components is highly desirable. Reconfigurability describes a network's capability to dynamically change its own behavior, usually in response to dynamic changes in its operating environment. For example, in the context of wireless communications networks, reconfigurability describes the changeable behavior of the wireless network and any associated equipment and networking applications. Successful network component reconfigurations require a flexible framework to supply these desired configurations in any mainstream telecommunications applications.